Kitten
by sexysilver
Summary: Seto and Serenity have been the same dream. They dream of the past.... That is not the creepy part. The creepy part is when everything they dream about comes true. How will the two resolve this? what is Mokuba up to? Ok when did she get pregnant? finished
1. Default Chapter

Kitten   
  
means dream  
  
"" people talking (You are smart people you know that already)  
  
Turtle Lily  
  
Who ever said love at first site was not true, was lying.   
  
When his blue eyes first caught site of this amber red hair beauty, he was memorized.  
  
He wanted her, he had to have her. He always get what he wants and he wanted her.  
  
He called for his brother, a dark messy hair young boy to his chamber late one night.  
  
"Mokuba, do you know about the pharaoh's friend's sister" the amber hair young man with blue eyes asked.   
  
Mokuba nodded knowing who the priest was referring to, but did not understand the reason why he was asking?  
  
"I want her as a wife" he proclaimed, this shocked the little boy.   
  
Never had his brother seem interested in any girl. He always thought his brother saw girls as a nuisance, and did not want to be bothered by them.  
  
"W-what?!" Mokuba stampeded, thinking there must something wrong with his ear.  
  
"You heard me" he growled, he was losing patience with his brother inferno questions.  
  
"Ok-ok" he retreated, he smiled a secretive smile as he exited the room.  
  
The next morning  
  
"Good morning pharaoh" Mokuba bowed.  
  
"Good morning Mokuba, and stop calling me pharaoh. My name is Yami" his demanding voice pleaded the young boy once more.  
  
"Alright pharaoh- I mean Yami, I have a proposal for you" Mokuba asked nervously.  
  
The pharaoh smiled an knowing smile.  
  
"I know of your proposal and I have taken it to consideration...."  
  
His eyes widened, how did the pharaoh always know these thing he pondered.  
  
What was more important was his answer to his brother's demand.  
  
Mokuba fidgeted as he waited for his answer.   
  
"Tell your brother that your may marry Serenity the sister of Joseph"  
  
The sun streamed into a blue colored room and into the amber red hair girl's eyes.   
  
"SERENITY HURRY AND GET DRESS EVERYONE WILL BE HERE IN A FEW MIN- SCRATCH THAT JUST HURRY" Joey yelled.   
  
Serenity still half-asleep slowly sent the information to her still sleep brain. It was after the doorbell rang that she started rushing about her room.  
  
Six people walked together as they headed toward the park. In Mai's hand was a basket full of food she was trying to keep it away from Tristin and Joey's hungry mouths.   
  
Serenity trailed behind holding the large blanket. She wished she had not deny Tristin's help in carrying the blanket, oh well.   
  
She heard laughter and turned toward its source. There was a handsome man tickling a dark messy hair boy, probability his son she thought. She sighed, she desperately wanted a family of her own not something her parents had. Her parents were divorced therefore, this separated her from her brother and her father. Which made her feel as if they were not a family. Her definition of a family was a family consisting of a father, a mother and a brother or sister.  
  
"Ok ok I surrender" the boy laughed, she could not help but laugh at the scene. It was too cute, she wished she had something like that....  
  
"Come on Ser" her brother Joey screamed, this broke her train of thought. She quickly ran to catch up with her brother. Never noticing how the young man and his son stopped their game, and watched her go with a curiosity in their eyes. With a shrug they went back to their game.  
  
"Say it, Mokuba" the young man with amber hair stated.  
  
"Ok, ok, Seto is the best big brother in the whole world" Mokuba laughed, Seto was about to tickle him when he gave his brother a funny look.  
  
"I am?" Seto asked in surprise.   
  
Mokuba nodded with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Now lets eat" Mokuba smiled causing Seto to laugh.  
  
They found a nice spot under the cherry blossom tree where they laid out their picnic, Joey and Tristin before the basket was put down started gobbling down the food.   
  
Serenity laughed, she sat back leaning against the bark listening to their bickering.  
  
She had been having the same dream for the past two days, was this telling her something? The dark messy hair boy was called Mokuba but what was the amber hair blue eyed young man's name? She wondered. She had to admit he was cute, she blushed slightly. She just thought a person from her figurative mind, cute, she really needed a boyfriend.   
  
Huh? She thought when she started hearing Joey and an unknown voice quarreling. She got up from the protective shade of the sun to see her friends trying to hold back an angry Joey without success. There was that young man with his son, she wondered why he was doing here? She tried to clam the argument but no one listened, she was getting frustrated with them. She whistled loudly stopping everyone including people passing by, she smiled and blushed not used to the attention.  
  
"What is going on here?" everyone started talking at once, the amber hair young man shook his head sadly at the display.  
  
"Oh no Joey are you ok?" she asked running up to her brother and touch his bleeding mouth.  
  
"I am fine sis, I want to smash his face..." his sister put a hand to his lips stopping him from continuing. He watched as she approached Kaiba with an angry expression that is not native to her face.  
  
"I want you to leave NOW!" she demanded. Kaiba snorted and crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
"You have not right to tell me what to do" he angrily shot back. A hand came in contact with his right cheek, then she stomped away angrily leaving Kaiba and her friends very shocked and surprised at her action. No one ever dared to touch Kaiba without consequences.  
  
"How dare she" Kaiba snarled, he started walking in the direction that girl ran off to when he was stopped by Joey.  
  
"Do not dare harm my sister" he threatened, again Kaiba snorted.  
  
"Seto that is enough let's go home" Mokuba begged Kaiba with one last ice glare walked away.  
  
Mokuba thought he heard someone crying, he broke away from his brother and started following the sound.   
  
The sound was coming from inside the Weeping widow. He carefully made his way inside and was surprised to see that girl that had slapped her brother crying.  
  
She looked up when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she was very surprised to see that young man's son offering her a handkerchief. She thanked him before proceeding to dry her tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I slap someone and I-I never slap anyone before" she proclaimed starting to cry again.  
  
"It is ok, my brother deserve it anyway." he assured with a laughing voice.  
  
"Brother? I thought he was your father" she figured, the boy laughed and shook his head.  
  
"The name's Mokuba" he smiled thrusting his hand out.  
  
Mokuba she thought? Was he the same boy from her dream she wondered he does look like him.  
  
"Oh yeah, my name is Serenity but everyone calls me sere" she smiled shaking his hand. S  
  
"I better go, nice to meet you Sere" he called running out from under the weeping widow and ran smack into his brother.   
  
"Sorry Se-" he notice his brother was glaring, and wondered why? He looked at the directing his brother was glaring at, to see him glaring at Sere and she in return was still feeling guilty for slap him.  
  
"Decided to smack me again" he implied with an angry voice, she marched up to his face. Their nose touching and with fire burning in her brown eyes she spoke.  
  
"Here I was feeling guilty I smacked you, nope I don't feel guilty anymore" she glared.  
  
"I thought so, anyone related to the mutt is too stupid to do anything" he caught the flying hand by the wrist surprising the amber red hair girl, he smirked and shook his head.  
  
"No, No I would not do that if I was you" he smirked, she angrily pulled her arm away from his grasp and glared at him.  
  
"I will do as I please" she interjected.  
  
"How about when I do this" he had forgotten his brother was there and forcefully pulled her to him and kissed her.  
  
This shocked Mokuba never had his brother did that. He saw the dazed look Sere had after they broke apart and saw the triumph smile Seto had on his lips... wait smile? Where was a camera when he needed it, he thought looking around.   
  
He looked behind him to Sere still dazed with a finger to her swollen lip, boy did she enjoy that kiss he thought. He looked up at his brother to see that smile still present on his face. He smirked a Kaiba smirk as a plan started forming in his head, he looked back once more to see her gone. What?! He thought.  
  
1506  
  
Hi people. Hope you like my story. Please read and review and tell me what you think? 


	2. hi

Oh yeah I do not own this.

Only the idea not the characters.

Kitten

_Means dream_ (changed it sorry)

""Mean people talking (but you people are smart and already knew that)

Thank you everyone for reviewing, I hope this un-confuse you.

_The pharaoh walked down the dark castle halls dreading the information he was about to tell, he knew she was not going to be happy about this._

_He gently knocked at her door, and waited for her invitation before he could enter her room. Faint come in was heard it. He opened the door to see Serenity at her desk._

_"Oh hello Yami" she smiled, she stood up from her writing table and offered him her chair._

_He in return thanked her and sat down watching her serve him tea with her birthday gift.  
"Thank you" he smiled when she handed him the small pink and white teacup. He took a slip from the teacup before clearing his throat, Serenity knew at once he was here to talk business and nothing else.  
"Serenity do you know you are coming of age to be wed"  
She nodded slowly wondering why he was asking her this?  
"I do know of your curse, I mean your illness. I think that if you wed it will disappear" he suggested._

_Wed? Was she ready to be a bride and a wife to a man she did not love nor know? She had lost count on how many times she had wished to be rid of this curse she sighed desperately.  
"Who will I be wed to?" she asked, she figured that she was probably going to marry Tristin, her brother's other best friend. She did not mind marrying Tristin but it was like marrying her brother, she shuddered at the thought. _

_If marrying him would cure her of the curse, then she would do it but she was not going to marry Tristin.  
"Seto" was his answer. She stood there shocked, frozen in her spot as she let the news set in. She threw herself at him sobbing uncontrollably forgetting about the illness._

_Suddenly a beautiful amber cat sat on his lap meow sadly; he brought a hand to her head and pets it softly. He cupped the kitten into his palm and brought it to his face.  
"I am sorry Serenity, please understand" the pharaoh pleaded to the meowing cat. _

What the hell were these dreams about? He wondered.

He half dressed walked toward the open window and threw it open. He had been having these strange dreams and they were driving him crazy, perhaps he could call Isis... He shook his head trying to banish that thought from his head. She was loony and also she was related to that loony bin.

Ever since that dream he had been acting very different and weird, his brother even noticed.

First off he started hanging out with his brother more and not work as hard, then he go and kiss that mutt's sister.... But something about that kiss seemed familiar, He did not know why? He could still feel her lips on his.... He groaned, stop that. Get a hold of yourself he thought. Then to top it all up, he smiled all day scaring half the people he met because of that kiss.

How could that kiss effects him so, even now he could feel himself smiling? This made him even more irritable.

Everyone tried to stay clear of Kaiba, he was in the worst mood ever and not even his brother could calm him down. What ever happen must be big they each thought.

He had to find a way to get them to meet again....

''What is this I hear about you firing another teacher'' Seto asked, Mokuba just found the perfect way to bring them together.

"I am really sorry big brother but she could not teach if her life depended on it, I bet she took the job to be near you." Mokuba defended. Seto raised his eyebrow, and Mokuba smiled sheepishly.

Seto sighed; this was the 13th teacher Mokuba fired this month, the next day an ad in the newspaper for a new teacher.

Mokuba and Seto shook their head at every interview they had.

Seto figured at this rate that they were never going to find another teacher.

Mokuba hoped that he could stall until perhaps Sere came to take the job, he heard that Sere was looking for a job.

Luck was not on his side; Seto hired a young woman who was clearly interested in him. He could not fire another one until after three months, he had promised his brother. Boy was it going to be hell.

Seto threw himself into his work perhaps to forget Sere, but this made Set even more in a bad mood.

776

Hi, me again.

Hope you like? Please read and review.

Thank to those who reviewed. I never thought I would get this much reviews in the first chapter, Thank you.

You guys made my day, you really did. (Bows)

Oh sorry about how the story is formated


	3. marry or no?

I don't own Yugioh. I wish I did.  
  
Kitten By:-)  
  
This matter was not discussed with her brother, she knew her brother dislike Seto and would talk her out of it.  
  
Also, she did not know if she should marry him? If she did, she would be perhaps cured of this curse.  
  
Her brother knew how important it was for her to be cured.  
  
She after debating, she decided she was going to marry Seto the cold hearted bastard.  
  
Then she debated on how she would tell this news to her brother, she paced about the room until it was time to get ready for her wedding.  
  
She always imagined her wedding to be something grand, something that was not this.  
  
She dressed in her mother's wedding gown nervously walked toward the throne room, where her husband waited. She was surprised to see Yami blocking the door.  
''You have a chance to back away, there is a probability that marrying him will cure the curse'' he assured, she with tears in her eyes nodded.  
"I am going to go through with this'' she spoke softly through her tears.  
  
Yami hesitated in giving her a hug but she threw herself at him hugging as if her freedom was going to be take away her.  
  
This in return, Yami ended holding an amber colored cat.  
  
(You get it right, the curse is Serenity turns into a cat.)  
  
The sunlight aroused her from her slumber; she went to the closet to get dress to go her first day of work.  
  
She almost screamed when she saw that same wedding gown she saw in her dream, Oh G0D she thought.  
  
She suddenly felt dizzy and needed to sit down, what was happening? Why was her dreaming becoming reality?  
  
Oh no she was going to be late, she gasped when she happened to glance at her clock. Please help me god she pleaded.  
  
She sighed before peppering herself to go to work.  
  
She was half doing her job, and half-thinking about the dream she had.  
  
She found out that if she touched someone of the opposite sex she was turned into a cat, like in her dream.  
  
She found out about this after he.... She blushed, kissed her. Each time she thought of it she blushed and felt her knee weaken.  
  
She was very surprise when the boss did not fire her; she walked home lost in her thought.  
  
The next thing she knew she was on the ground.  
"I am so sorry sir?" she apologized. "You should be" a familiar voice growled.  
  
Please let it not be him she beg with her eyes closed, when she open them she saw him standing there with a smirk on his face. Great could her day get any- yeah it could, it started raining.  
She was surprise when she saw his out stretched hand, she stared at it for a moment before she grabbed it.  
  
The next thing she knew she was against his muscular chest.  
  
She stared up at his blue eyes in shock and surprise, while he stared down at her chocolate robs without emotion.  
  
She felt herself stand on her tiptoe as he leaned down capturing her lips with his.  
  
When they came up for air, her head was spinning and her knees felt weak. She looked up at him to see him smile a triumph smile, it was then they heard someone calling the name Seto.  
  
It was then he pushed her away causing her to fall on the sidewalk once more, a blond hair young girl with green eyes ran up to them. "Seto honey what is taking you so- oh" female voice commented when she saw the contents on the sidewalk.  
  
She without a word dragged him away leaving her there on the sidewalk, rain socking her from head to toe.  
Tears streamed down her face as she gathered her scattered things and walked home.  
  
She did not know why she was crying or why she felt heartbroken. Maybe because he gave her the most breath-taking kiss she ever had, then she figure out he had a girlfriend. When she got home she went straight to her room, wanting to be herself.  
  
693  
  
There I got some drama, oh the next chapter is my favorite. See why when you read it ok.  
  
Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I love them to death. 


	4. Sere is depress why? mokyba finds out

Author's voice  
  
Sorry forgot to put this in PG 13 oh well also a little confusing  
  
Yami brought the kitten into the throne room where Seto and Mokuba stood in their formal attire.  
"Where is she?" Seto impatiently asked, Yami gave him the amber colored kitten.  
  
He looked at the kitten in his hand and was about to drop him when Yami stopped him.  
"I would not do that if I was you"  
"Why-"  
"Oh Seto can I keep him please..."Mokuba begged.  
"Sorry Mokuba she belongs to Seto" Yami smiled as he eyed the confused Seto.  
"Tea come here please and hold her." Yami ordered she did as she was told.  
  
Suddenly Serenity stood dressed in her wedding grown being hugged by the queen.  
  
She glance over to Seto to see his blue eyes filled with shock and surprise, next to him Mokuba stood surprised at well.  
"You can still change your mind Seto" Serenity at near tears spoke.  
"If you are ready I would like to get this over with" he coldly address.  
  
She felt as if he just placed a death sentence on her, she numbly nodded.  
  
She linked her arms in his and they together walked down the red velvet rug.  
  
There they stood listening to Yami make them husband and wife.  
  
This Is g so... hum....  
  
After the wedding, they lock themselves in their room.  
  
Is that good?  
  
She the next morning felt stiff trying to make this G she yawned and stayed in bed for a few minutes going over her dream.  
  
She felt someone else's presence and also felt it; she turned her side to see Mokuba's bother.  
  
OH god, please do not let me be... she lift the blanket to see herself and him naked under the covers.  
  
She randomly grabbed a robe and rushed out of there as quickly as she could.  
  
She was very thankful that the streets were empty, very thankful.  
"Why are you dressed like" that he brother asked when she walked into the apartment.  
"I kinda thought today was Monday and bolted out"  
"In you pajamas" Joey asked.  
  
She blushed and nodded not wanting to think about where she been and what she saw. She sat down and started eating breakfast Joey did not burn this time.  
"Why is there a ring on your fourth finger?"  
  
She glance down at what he was talking about, her eyes widen in shock. She composed herself in front of her brother.  
"I brought this ring, I really liked it and it was on sale but it could only fit on my ring finger" she lied. Apparently, her brother brought it because all he said was girls.  
  
He kissed his sister's forehead before he went out the door to go to work.  
  
She collapsed onto the table in relief, she tried taking off the ring but it would not allow her to. She had tried everything humanly possible but nothing worked. After an hour she gave up gave up and went to get dress she and the girls had plan to go shopping today.  
  
The girls notice she seem different, more reserved. They tried asking her what was wrong but she would always dodge the question. In addition, she was wearing a ring, which she never wore before and her intake on food was very scary.  
  
She told them she was sorry a million times, in the end she ended up going home.  
  
She sat in front of the television angry with herself for losing it to what her brother called a cold-hearted bastard. She caught herself a few times playing with the wedding ring.  
  
It was then that she noticed embedded words on the ring. She turn on the light to better read the words. It said I would always cherish you and love you S&S.  
  
He woke up naked apparently but whom did he sleep with? Did he sleep with Jessica again he thought?  
  
As he got dress he noticed clothing scattered around his room, he picked up a piece of female clothing and exam it. This does not belong to Jessica he concluded.  
  
Then whom the hell did he sleep with? Apparently, she was a virgin in addition, he thought, when he spotted the blood on his sheets.  
  
He quickly disposed of the sheets before he entered the dining room.  
"Good morning big brother" Mokuba cried as he ate his sugar filled cereal.  
  
He grumbled something under his breath and settled down to pour himself coffee.  
"So when can Serenity be my sister" Mokuba asked.  
  
This made Seto chock on his coffee.  
"W-what you know who...?"  
"Yes, I saw her exiting your room with just your favorite robe" Mokuba smirked the famous Kaiba smirk.  
"What did she look like?" "Why are you asking me this, you should know she was in your room for the whole night" Mokuba stated before running off.  
  
This left Seto alone with his thoughts. He did not know a girl by the name of Serenity... what the hell? Shit, they apparently got hitched because he saw a wedding band on his finger.  
  
He tried every possible thing to take off the ring but it would not allow him to. This made him even madder; he liked to be in control and in this solution he was not.  
  
Every night he had a dream of some sort but yesterday he felt as if he lived it so to speak with who ever that girl was.  
  
895 Did you like it like I did? Sorry I made it PG so I have to stick with PG.  
  
Thank you everyone, I love your reviews. They make my day, hope you review after this story is done. 


	5. she is what

S. Silver  
  
/She entered the lush fragrance of the garden where she found her husband under a cherry blossom tree...  
  
Husband, that word was still foreign to her even now that they have been married for over a month.  
  
She never imagined her marriage to be a happy one. She had the night before her wedding, come in terms of stepping into a loveless marriage. Here she was falling in love for him each passing day.  
  
She never figured he was a romantic kind of person. However, here he was showering her with gifts, bring her to exotic places and showing her a different side of him, she never knew existed.  
"Good morning love" he sincerely greeted planting a kiss on her cheek.  
  
Another thing was that he would always call her names a love would call another such as love, darling and etc....  
  
She watched as he set up the picnic, the blush still present after he kissed her cheek.  
  
She was so beautiful; he did not deserve her.  
  
He loved her from the moment he saw her but he knew that she did not love him, who would ever love a cold-hearted beast like him?  
"Penny for your thoughts" he huskily whispered into her ear.  
"Just thinking..." she trailed off when their eyes met and quickly looked down to the red checked blanket.  
"Seto what do you think about having a child? Would you want one?" She asked nervously as a blush appeared on her cheeks.  
"I don't want to have a child-" Serenity's eyes widen and her brown eyes filled with tears, she quickly looked away disappointed.  
"Serenity look at me" he ordered and gently cupped her chin.  
"I told you I did not wanted one child but you did not let me finish, I want a load of them" he finished, suddenly he felt himself fall backwards on the blanket.  
  
She kissed his lips by accident and started pulling away when he brought her neck downward and kissed her soundly.  
  
He was very proud that he could make her breathless with just one kiss. He trailed butterfly kisses all over her face making her giggle.  
"Now what is with you and the subject of children" he asked between kisses.  
"Because I am pregnant" she smiled happily.  
"Really?! I am going to be a father?" he boyishly asked. She nodded. He kissed her again.... In addition, lead her back to their room.

This was absolutely ridiculous, she thought wrapping the off white bathroom tighter against her naked body.  
  
She tried everything to prevent herself from this continuing routine; she even chained herself to her own bed. Still she continued to wake up in His bed.  
  
This can not go on she thought. He had a girlfriend for goodness sake. Also, someone was bound to figure out she is sleeping with Kaiba  
  
As soon as she got home she quickly ran to the bathroom, a moment later she came out wiping her lip.  
  
Thank god today was her doctor's appointment, she did not think she could last another morning of sickness.  
"Good morning Joey" she smiled, Joey not seeing her jumped at her voice.  
"Sere?!" exclaimed, Sere could not help but laugh at his stunned expression as he stood there not knowing what to do?  
"Did you have a nice time at Mai's" She amusedly asked.  
"H-how did you-?"  
"Know? It is about time you guys got together" she stated.  
  
She was heading toward the doctor's office, something almost knocked her down.  
"Sorry Sere" he apologized his head down caste.  
  
She smiled warmly down at him, he reminded her of Joey when he was young. She bends down to his level and lifts his chin so that their eyes met.  
"It is ok, why the rush?" She asked softly.  
  
She saw that this question returned his head to the cast down position. "I was not suppose to go out today but I had to pick up his birthday present" he sadly explained.  
  
She smiled, her heart melted within her chest at how Mokuba loved his brother even although Kaiba was mean.  
"I think he would understand" she assured taking his hand.  
"Sere, why do you not stay at our house instead of traveling back and forth?" he curiously asked. She stopped dead in her track, her mouth hanging open.  
"W-Why would you think that?" she asked starting to walk again.  
"I see you go into his room at night and sneak out in the morning" he smiled proudly.  
"Mokuba, it is not easy as it seem. He does not remember nor know he is married to me let alone sleep with him." She explained.  
"How can he not remember?"  
  
She smiled down at him, remembering how when she was at that age she too was very curious.  
"How about we discuss it over ice cream huh?" she asked, he happily agreed.  
  
By the time they finished, she had told him the weird dreams she had been having and the things prior to the dreams.  
  
He was shocked to say the least that his brother did not remember her and their marriage. He noticed she kept looking at her watch.  
"What is wrong?" he asked, she looked on and said her sorry.  
"I am a little late for a doctor's appointment-"  
"Come on sis let's go," he said pulling her along, she smiled and allowed herself to be dragged.  
  
She was not expecting the news she was about to receive, when the doctor told her she fainted on the spot.  
  
How was she going to tell her brother? He was going to be very mad about this she thought. Why do these things always happen to her she cried?  
He quickly opened the door to see her curled up in a ball as she cried; he went to her side and hugged her.  
"Thank you Mokuba" she whispered, he smiled sadly and continued to hug her.  
  
987  
  
Sorry it took so long, this is my second copy of chapter five. The first one mysteriously disappeared, it is hard trying to recreate the chapter.  
  
I hope I am not confussing anyone. The/ is the story dream both Serenity and Seto have. The ones without/ are are what is going on in the present.  
  
oh yeah Sere is really serenity but shorten got it? Plus sere and mokuba just met one day, see chapter 1.  
  
oh sorry About the grammmar and spelling. 


	6. joey agrees?

If you have not noticed, I hope i did it correctly but Sere is Joey's brother in the ral world. Serenity is her in her dream or aka past.  
  
S.Silver  
  
/Trumpets blared as the morning streamed into their room. Serenity tried to ignore the trumpets but could not.  
  
After she was fully awake and the loud noise disappear, did the realization drawn on her.  
She mentaly curse herself forgetting, she slowly and without disturbing her sleeping husband got dress.  
"Serenity" her brother cried when she barly enter the throne room.  
"joseph?" she question, she walked closer and squinted her eyes. "Joesepth Oh my goodness you changed... look at you" she smiled hugging him.  
  
He was surprise as well as the rest of his traveling crew. "Are you not happy to see me brother?" She asked when he did not return her hugs.  
"I am....just... you did not turn into a cat" Josepth exclaimed.  
"My dear friend she has found a cure" Yami explained as he stepped into the room, followed by his pregnant wife.  
"Really?! Wonderful" he happily hugged her.  
"Now you and Tristan can marry, without the curse bothering you" he smiled, taking her hand into his.  
  
Before when she touch any male she would always turn into a cat, but when she touch Seto she didn't.  
"Brother...." she started but was cut off.  
"You two can marry in two days" he joyful spoke.  
  
She looked desperatly at Yami, he nodded his head and step forward.  
"Joesph... you see something different about her" he started directing a hand in her direction, aimy at her stomache.  
"No? why?" he asked.  
"Look harder" Yami commanded.  
  
He again did not see it nor did Tristan or his crew.  
  
Yami was staring at him wide eyed, the difference was right there. "I have no clue what you are trying to tell me" he frustratly spoke.  
"Serenity help him" Yami asked, she nodded.  
  
A little afraid of what he was going to do once he finds out. she took a deep breath and untied her bathrobe. It was then they realized the difference, she was pregnant.  
"Who raped you?" he demanded, behind him Yami collasped in retreat.  
"What?" she nearly screamed.  
"Do not worry Joesph, I will care for this child as if it was my own" Tristan said stepping forward.  
"This is ridiclous" she screamed getting very angry. They were not leting her explain herself. She was being treated as if she was some property.  
"Calm down" Yami commented helping her to his throne chair.  
  
His wife sat down next to her and patted her hand calming her down.  
"You have it all wrong...." Yami started but Joesph would not let him finish.  
"I understand, now come Serenity and Tristan lets celebrate your engagment."  
  
Serenity did not follow behind her brother and tristan, instead she remind where she was.  
"He never listens to me" she sobbed into her hands.  
  
She asked Joey to come home early tonight.  
  
He agreed and asked what was wrong, she dodged the question and ask him to come home early.  
  
Mokuba asked if she wanted him near her when she told him, she shook her head.  
  
Now she reget saying no. It would have been conforting, to have someone who undestand her by her side.  
"What's wrong Sere?" he asked as soon as he got home.  
She motioned him to sit, after a moment of slience she began.  
"I have no clue hot to say this but here goes, I am pregnant" "Your what?!"  
"I-I am pregnant" she answered less confident.  
"Were you raped?" she did not how how to asnwer to that, she wa tecnologly raped. On the other hand they were married, this was giving her a headache.  
she shook her head. She felt his eyes bore into hers, he sighed leaning back against the couch.  
"Who is he?" she shook her head, he sighed. "I am bound to find out so tell me now, I promise I won't be angry" he swore.  
  
She thought for a moment, if she told him then he would kill kaiba. Also, he would not be mad at her, he promised.  
  
If she did not and he found out later he would never talk to her and still hurt kaiba.  
"you have to promise you won't tell anyone, and you cannot tell him or hurt him in amy way" she demanded, he nodded.  
"It is Kaiba"  
"That cold hearted bastard I-"  
"Joey please you promise" she begged holding him down, with one look into her pledding eyes he calmed down.  
"why him?"  
"Here let me tell you what has been going on but don't tell anyone not even him."  
  
She spend an hour explaining what had been happing to her this few weeks.  
  
He did not know what to feel, there was so many emotions within him. She begged for him to not breathe a word to anyone, he after so convincing agreed. 


	7. Seto jealous? that is new

Hi people than you so much for the wonderful reviews. Love you guys. Sorry for the delay.

Kitten

S. Silver

/_she did not know what to do? Her brother insisted that she marry Tristan but she was already married. She tried many times to tell this to her brother but he was caught up in the celebrating that he did not listen, she also told this to her husband. He was not happy too and wanted to teach him to listen to his sister but she stopped him before he could do so._

_It has been a tradition every Saturday to sit under the cherry blossom tree and have a picnic, she looked forward to it everyday. Her husband was always away most of the time and she was not able to spend time with him. She met him in the garden where he would wait for her arrival, it was hard walking with a large stomach and it was harder to sit and stand from her sitting position. She would not mind if her husband was there to help her._

_They just came back from their nice peaceful picnic and was separating to say goodbye, that was when her brother saw them kissing. He was in rage and he charged at him at him with sword at hand, her husband narrowly missed. She watched in horror unable to do anything._

_"Can't you see she is engaged" Joseph pounced_

_"How can she be engaged if she is already married to me?" her husband answered, this made her brother stop for a moment. The look he gave her was pure sadness, her heart ache. She went to him but he pushed her away and walked away, she started at his retreating form sadly. It felt as if this was her fault but it was not was it she wondered./_

He said he would not harm him but she did not tell he could not glare at him, each time he spotted him he would practically glare a hole in his head. His friends who wondered why would not get any answer; he grew worried about him and his constant disappearance from school.

He on the other hand help his sister as best he could not understanding why the father of the baby could not do it, when he told this to her she looked away and told him that he was busy. He knew at that point that something was fishy; he kept a close eye on her.

She told herself that today she was going to tell him but she would always chicken out, she would then tell herself that she would do it tomorrow. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. She little by little got the courage to go up to him but lost her courage once she was face to face with him, she could see the disgusted look in his eyes each time she went up to him. She knew he knew she was pregnant; it was more for him to tease her. Sometimes she go so frustrate with him that she wanted to scream this is your child but she could not, she was afraid that he would demand of her to abort the baby or lead him into something that he did not want to do.

She growing up in a separated family wanted to have their relationship last forever not twenty years, she subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach. Mokuba was very helpful, every morning he would be up with a plate of food in his hand and a cup of juice in the other. They would talk about everything and anything; he would make silly comments to her baby that would make her laugh.

She did not mind waking up to his face each day, she looked forward to it. When he slept he looked so peaceful and calm unlike what he looked when they met and he tease her about her child and about how she is the mutt's sister. She would stay in bed looking at him before she got dress and went downstairs to where Mokuba waited with breakfast. She knew what was happening and did not know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Once the baby is born perhaps the spell will be broke she thought, it was pretty soon she was on her last trimester. She did not know how she managed to walk from her house to him when she could not even walk from their house to the store around the corner.

She would always remember the first day her baby kicked; it was the happiest day of her life. She was walking or trying to walk without resting but it was no use, she could not walk two stores before becoming very tired.

"What is wrong? Tired already" the familiar male teased, she having a horrible day glared up at him while trying to catch her breathe.

"What is wrong?" he asked in concern when he saw her hand on her stomach, when she looked up she looked beautiful. Not that she was not but that smile she had on her face made him want to smile and he had been smiling more lately because of her. He was about to protest about the mutt's germs when she took her hand, it never left his mouth. When she placed his hand on her stomach and he felt a kicking in her stomach.

"The baby is kicking" she happily explained to the confused amber hair young man.

That was when he felt very jealous of Tristan, he had a baby with her and he did not. Tristan's baby was growing within her stomach not his, he felt sick to his stomach. Without another word he left her standing there as he hurried to his office.

She felt very disappointed when he suddenly left after he felt his baby kick but she was also very happy that she was able to share her baby's first kick with the father of her child.

Sorry got to go I got class.

Hoped you enjoyed my story.

Please read and review. 995

I will update soon ok promise

Sorry about the mistake and confusion, I am trying to complete this chapter in one hour.

I promise my next chapter is going to be better, I am soon finishing this story soon so stay tune.


	8. Oh my god this is the end or is it?

I do not own yugioh so don't sue me. Enjoy.

Kitten

S. Silver

_/Two men sat on the veranda drinking wine, each one in their own world. Joseph did not know how to break the awful news to his best friend and Tristan was thinking about the wonderful life that they were going to have. The wind suddenly picked up hinting of the oncoming night; behind them array of beautiful colors splashed the sky yet no one talked._

"_Let's toast to me and serenity" Tristan spoke when Joseph poured himself another cup of wine, "What is wrong? You look saddened when I mention serenity and me why?"_

_Joseph sighed; he looked down at his wineglass before drowning the whole cup into his mouth._

"_There isn't going to be a wedding between you two" he started._

"_What do you mean? Do disagree with the idea of serenity and my marriage?" Tristan asked, Joseph shook his head and poured himself another cup of wine._

"_I would not like anything better than having you as a brother in law but-" he stopped and drowned his wineglass._

"_But what? What has happened that made you drink so much, if memory serve me right you can not even handle three glasses before becoming drunk"_

"_I heard from my sister that she is already married" he looked up to see his friend's shocked face before it fell._

"_Who is the luck man?" Joseph poured himself another glass and drank it before answering. "What was the man's name who married her, I could not hear you"_

"_Seto" he answered in a whisper, Tristan heard him._

"_You must be joking, you know what he does to women" Joseph shook his head knowing what he means._

"_I know but they are already married"_

"_Do you think that perhaps he tricked her into marrying him?"_

"_He would not, would he?" Joseph asked Tristan shrugged._

"_You know who he is and what he is capable of" _

"_If he had done that then Yami would have known"_

"_Cannot you see he is gaining power, he is surpassing the pharaoh's own power"_

"_But he has not shown that he wants to over throw the pharaoh, maybe he has changed-" what was he doing he questioned himself, why was he defending him?_

"I still think that he done something to her forcing her to marry him- I am going to cut off the reproducing part of his body" Tristan yelled, he grabbed the sword next to his chair and ran off ignoring his best friend's calls. Then Joseph ran after him trying to reason with him /

She was in a happy mood; she was humming a tune while she prepared breakfast for her brother. She had already eaten breakfast at Seto and Mokuba's house, her bother half dressed walked into the living to see his sister humming.

"What got you in a happy mood?" he asked.

"Oh nothing" she smiled subconsciously rubbing her stomach. Her brother shook his head and sat down at the breakfast table. She placed a plate on the table in front of him and he started gobbling the food down.

"Oh Sere, today is the school picnic, are you up for it?" he asked in between bits, she smiled and nodded.

"I remember it is at 12 right? I will be there"

"Good- oh no I am late" he cried grabbing his bags and ran out, his sister sat there laughing. She sighed and shook her head, her brother was weird but she loved him. She stood up about to close the door when someone familiar standing there.

"May I help you?" she asked the women dressed in white waiting for her to invited her inside.

"I need to talk to you it is urgent"

"Urgent? I know you, my brother tells me that you can-" she stopped when the women held up her hand.

"I am not here to discuss myself, I am here to talk about you"

"Me?" the woman dressed in white nodded, it was then that she remembered her manners. "Please come in, do you want something to drink" she asked closing the door.

"Allow me to introduce myself Serenity wheeler, I am Ishizu. I have been watching you, I come now to warn you"

"Warn me? Of what?" Sere asked getting scared.

"I know you have been having these weird dreams..." Sere gasped how did she find out?

"If you have noticed, your dreams seem to be linked with your life. If it is true you will surely die"

"W-What die, m-me? But why me?"

"In your dream tonight, you will dream of Tristan attempting to kill your husband. You not wanting him dead step in way and he kills you, this event leads him to who he becomes in the future. You can stop this and prevent your death by telling him about the little boy" She told.

"I-I can't he will make me abort the child, I cannot allow that" she cried into the woman's arms.

Oh god he was late, he thought running through the street. He could hear the distant bells starting to ring signaling the start of school; he cursed at himself for being late. He looked at his hand and smiled at the bandages on his hands, it will be worth it once he finished his niece's or nephew's present.

"Watch it Mutt" a familiar voice spoke. He found himself on the floor his books everywhere; he quickly picked up his books and ran away. When he got to class, it was then that he noticed that Kaiba did not tease him when he bumped into him.

He stood there watching the mutt go wondering why he could not open his mouth and tease wheeler. The mutt's sister was making him go soft he thought, it was then that he saw the half done teddy bear on the floor. He picked it up and examined it; the mutt probably made it he thought seeing the poor work on the poor bear. You can not give something like this to a baby he thought, he did not know why he left the bear on the window sill but that was what he did. He walked away without glancing at the bear, he turned around when he heard the bear fall and a group of girls running in his direction trampling the bear. He sighed as he continued to stare at the bear, he knew. He was going to regret it he thought picking it up.

"What happen to your hand" Tea asked when they were suppose to do quiet work.

"Nothing" Joey mumbled.

"Looks like you poke yourself to death" Mai intervened as she examine his hand. He quickly snatched it away, they did not know of the baby yet they were going to find out today. They have not seen much of his sister because of her pregnancy; he had to order her to stay home so she could relax and not strain herself. They said he was dense what about them, before her last semester she walked around a lot doing normal things yet they did not find out. He snorted; they were denser than he was.

"Jeez what got you so rifled up" Tristan asked leaning over and taking a peck at his answers.

"Nothing, oh no" he thought, he left the basket in the kitchen. He jumped up ready to run when the teacher commanded him to sit, he obey and sulk down.

"What is the matter with you?" his friends asked.

Ishizu carried the basket of food as they walked toward the school together, she did not mind stopping every few minutes for her to rest. They carried a good conversation, she got to know her better and liked her. They got there too early and had to wait for them to come out, they settle themselves under a shady tree. Serenity took this time to close her eyes for a moment.

The bell rang signaling the start of lunch, she glance back to see that the girl had fallen asleep. She smiled softly, I hope this break the spell she did not want this happening again she thought. She watched as Sere's brother and his friends walked toward them.

"What are you doing here? Every time something funny happens you're always here" Tristan pointed out.

"Shut up before you wake up Sere" she demanded under breath. It was then that they saw Sere.

"She is pregnant!!," everyone said at once. This surprised and shocked them as they stared at her sleeping form.

"Keep it down" Joey demanded setting himself down on the blanket.

"You knew" Mai asked.

"Why did you not tell us, are not we your friends" Tea questioned.

"Joey" she mumbled rubbing her sleeping eyes, "hi guys" she smiled when she saw them there gaping.

"Wow I cannot believe your pregnant Sere, who is the father?"

"Lets eat I am starving" Joey broke in, he began to dish out the food.

"I must be leaving, remember what I told you Sere" Ishizu spoke before leaving them to their lunch.

"What did she tell you" Yugi asked, she shook her head not wanting to worry anyone.

"Let's eat" she smiled, she was going to need the strength she could muster to deal with Seto she thought taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Who is the father of the child" Tristan brought up.

"Hey lets duel after lunch how about it" Joey said changing the subject once more, they knew something was up when they kept dodging the question.

"Tell us who the father is?" Tristan demanded standing on the blanket.

"Stop it Tristan, your creating a scene" Joey yelled, Tristan pulled his arm away from Joey's grasp and walked over to the frightened Sere.

"Tristan stop it, your scaring Sere" Tea and Mai cried. He knocked them away and stepped in front of her, he bend down and griped her chin tightly demanding she answer his question.

"Stop it Tristan, your hurting her" Joey begged, Tristan used his leg and kicked him away.

"I have enough of this Tristan stop this right this minute"

"Mai you are not my mother so shut your trap"

"Why are you doing this, why aren't you listening to your friends"

"Oh look miss goodly two shoe is talking about friendship, go f your self"

"Well Sere who is the father?" he asked as his grip on her chin tightening. He ignored the tears in her eyes about to fall and the pain her face expressed and demanded an answer.

"Stop this Tristan, can't you see she is in pain"

"All I want to know is the father that is all so go away Yami" he kicked Yami but he dodged it, he used his free hand to punch his face which he dodged. While he threw punches at his face, he kicked him stomach then knocked him out cold.

"ANSWER ME SERENITY" he yelled pulling up to her feet by her chin.

"Did your mother not teach you manners" a cold voice cut in.

"Speak for yourself" he threw Serenity to the tree and faced his opponent.

Seto's brother ran to where Sere lay and comforted her while the two fought, after a few minutes Seto was the victor and Tristan lay there knocked out.

"Are you ok Serenity?" she threw herself at him and sobbed uncontrollably.

It was another few minutes before the ambulance and the cops came, they arrested the unconscious Tristan.

Serenity was still him his arms, she like the smell of him and liked the security she felt when she in him arms.

"Ok Sere, lets go-" he stopped in mid sentence when he saw her sleeping peacefully in his arms, Seto wondering what happen looked to see Sere asleep in his arms.

"We are going to need you to tell us the story of what happened" the cop said stepping toward him.

"Do not worry I will have-"

"I know you won't" Joey smiled slapping his back. Seto glared at him before walking away with Mokuba and Sere in his arms.

You better treat your child and my sister nice or else he thought watching them walked away.

The grip she had on his shirt was strong and he did not want to wake her, he settle himself on the couch with Sere on his lap and place a protective hand on her stomach.

He smiled at the couple on the couch, his brother was sleeping with his head on the head rest of the couch while Sere lay sleep on his lap. He took a camera and took a picture of it without the flash button on not to wake them. His bother needed someone who would melt his heart and Sere accomplished that, he took a blanket from the closet and draped it over the two trying not to wake them.

He was finally done with the cops and was heading to the Kaiba mansion, when he got there, there was his sister sleeping on his lap. Mokuba motion him into the kitchen where he was served tea.

"This is the first time I have seen my big brother care for someone else beside me" Mokuba spoke after a long period of silence. "When is Sere's baby going to be born?"

"Sometime in December, I hope Kaiba is there to claim the baby as his own"

"I hope Sere tells him soon"

"What do you mean 'I hope Sere tells him soon'"

"She is planning to tell him but she is afraid he is going to tell her to abort it"

"Abort it? If he does I am going to knocked him to China" he clutched his fist.

She stir in his arms, he watched her with a smile on his lips. He would like to wake seeing her face everyday, he watched as she stretched unaware of her surroundings until she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked more to herself.

"You're in my house"

"S-Seto?" she stuttered slowly looking up, his heart skipped a beat when she called him by his first name.

"Had a nice sleep?" he asked.

Her eyes widen and she jumped off as if she was just burned, she tripped on the blanket and fell only to be caught in his strong arms. She liked the feel of his chest against her back, no she thought. She moved away a nice color of red stain her cheeks.

"I better be going, my brother will be worried about me" she started to leave before his hands caught her wrist.

"Here I will go with you." He followed her out the door, she tried to convince him not to but he insisted. She was afraid of tell him, afraid that he would ask her to abort it.

They walked in silence stopping to allow her to catch her breath; it was nightfall before they arrived to her apartment. She did not know which one was worst her dying and losing her child or living and losing her child. She did not know which one to pick.

She kissed him on the mouth, she meant for it to be short but when he responded she was lost. She quickly ran in after they broke apart not wanting him to make a comment about her lousy kiss. She leaned against the door with her finger on her swollen lips, her brother stood there smiling at her dreamy face.

2620

The end???????????????????????????????

What do you think? Wow she does not tell him, oh my god I created a sad story. Start crying.

Please read and review my story, thank you for reading and reviewing my story.

Thank you everyone who reviewed I love you guys.

Until next time, bye.


	9. the last

Ok people this is my real ending. My sister told me I should not do that so here I ma once more, if you like Rayearth I am creating a story about it. Hope you people read it.

Kitten

By: S. Silver

He stood there smiling like an idiot with his finger to his lips, what was happening to him he wondered as he walked away front the front of her door.

/ "Put me down" she asked in a serious tone. It was then that Tristan came upon them.

"How could do force her to do something against her will"

"What are you talking about?"

"I think he knows" whispered to her husband, he nodded sensing that as well.

Seto knowing what was going to happen place her down, which gave Tristan to roughly grab her wrist.

She struggled against his grip but he would not let go her husband was distracted as he tried to loosen Tristan's grip on his wife's wrist. Tristan took this chance to lung the sword into his stomach but had not anticipated on Serenity taking it for him.

"Serenity" both men cried, she moaned from the pain as she fell on her knees clutching her stomach where the baby lay.

She collapsed into her husband's arms as he spoke soothing words of comfort.

Tristan stood there shocked his sword in his hands dropped echoing off the walls.

It was hen that Serenity's brother came into the room and saw puddle of blood beneath her

"Sere" her brother shouted as he ran to her.

"I-I Love you" she breathed she fell limp in her husband's arms.

"No" Seto cried as he rocked her body.

Tristan stood on his knees from shock; he just killed his love, and his future wife he thought. Do not worry love I will go and be with you in heaven he silently said before plunging the sword in his gut. Made Tristan love sick or love crazy /

She shook her head, her warning she did not listen. Why must everyone do everything the hard way she thought sully, she waved her hand and spoke something under her breath.

"We must not have that" the same woman spoke once more. She waved her arms before she disappeared.

"Serenity?" he called as he shook her body but she would not awake, he called but he was no help, he did not know what happened to her.

He sent him away and stayed by his sister's side holding her hand, she was still breathing but she would not wake. This sounded familiar almost like sleeping beauty, he laughed and shook his head that crazy was it? Maybe it could work he thought, he did not want to lose his sister not yet

He growled when he thought of Kaiba, yesterday his sitter told him that he did not know that this child was his. He wanted to punch him for impregnating her and no knowing but she held him back and made him promise that he would not. The look in her eyes, dilled with love for the moneybag and desperation that made nod yes to his agreement.

He had a feeling that if he known of the child this would no happen; the problem is how to get him here and have him kiss his sister, he shuddered at the thought

He could not very well say hello this is Joey wheeler your worst enemy and I have a favor to ask of you, could you come over and kiss my sister. Kaiba would think he was loony and hang up the phone before he could explain. She did mention in one of her explaining that Mokuba could change his brother's mind. Maybe... he thought, he smiled and quickly rushed to the phone.

He stared at the phone in disbelief. How was he going to convince his brother to go across town? He watched his brother still half sleep walk into the kitchen and pour himself a cup of coffee, he looked worst than usual.

"Did you stay up late again big brother" he asked after he slipped his coffee and looked more awake than before.

He slightly nodded, how could he had sleep when the mutt's sister did a stunt like that. He did not think her brother was brave enough to do that to him, he did not mean kiss him ewe. He meant kiss that girl that was he dating; her name was valten, or valentime or something around there. He bet she made the first move he thought smirking.

He wondered if that stunt she did because she was dared to or because she wanted to, his heart beat faster when he thought that perhaps she him because she like him. Yeah right, like anyone would like a cold-hearted bastard who was cold to her brother and her friends. He sighed, and took a long gulp of the burning hot liquid, ignoring the pain that traveled down his throat to his stomach.

"Can I go and visit a friend" his brother asked disturbing his train of thought; he looked at his brother's puppy dog eyes and sighed. He poured himself another yup and nodded; his brother shouted yuppie and ran to hug him around his waist. He after a minute peeled him from him and walked to his office, his brother followed telling him that he needed money so he could stop at the flower shop because she was sick. This made him stop and turn around to face his brother who was telling him a list of things he had to do before he went over to their house.

"Wait her?"

"Yeah Serenity"

"Serenity?" he asked raising a bow, he smiled forgetting that his brother knows her by the name of Sere.

"Yup or Sere for short" he smiled, and then he started repeating everything he had said from the beginning.

That was the name of the girl he had been dreaming of for the past few months he thought, which had been coming a reality. Could it be that she is the same girl from my dream? He looked down at his ring on his fourth finger; he in his dream was married to this Serenity girl. Does that mean he was married to her? However, how does Tristan fit into this? Maybe that woman in his dreams is another girl named Serenity and Tristan and Serenity was engaged or married and having a child. If he was, then yesterday's dream was it real? He had to see if it was true.

"When are you going?"

"Oh at noon, why?" he asked fully knowing why he was coming with him. He smiled and silently patted himself on the back.

His brother answering his question broke his train of thought and it was momentary forgotten.

"I will take you there, I do not want you buying candy or sweets with the left over money" he reasoned.

"Ok" he ran to his room to get ready leaving him pondering if he was sane?

They went to the flower shop and then to the drug store where his brother spend an hour deciding on what card to give her, he ended up giving her two; one for her baby and the other for her to get better. In his pocket was something he was fingering as if it was going to fall out the minute he let go, he hoped she liked it. He alternated the bear, which the mutt had started with.

Some time at one they arrived to their house, the mutt opened the door and greeted his guest was happiness. This he thought was weird, what he up to he wondered eyeing the boy out the corner of his eye.

He looked around at the small apartment that looked warm and inviting something that his mansion was not, out of the corner of his eye he watched at his brother presented the mutt with his gifts.

"You can go and see her you know" the mutt asked loudly as indicating something to him, he turned around and glared at him. If looks could he would be ten feet under, his brother on the other hand ran into the left room next the kitchen.

He had no choose but to follow to keep him out of trouble, but that was not the all reason he also wanted to see how she was going as well.

There she lay sleep, he wondered if they had come at a bad time and was about to tell him to that they should leave when the mutt came and placed a hand on his white coat.

"It is ok she will be like this for a while, the doctor said that he did not know what was wrong with her?"

"So what is she dead?" he asked in his regular attitude but his feeling of worry made him sound concern.

"No she is in a deep sleep"

"Like sleeping beauty right" his brother pitched in, Joey nodded.

He was joking right, it was a metaphor for something right? He looked at the mutt he was not joking. He looked dead serious.

"But she does not have a prince charming so you get the drift right?" he explained hitting a certain someone to get what he is trying to say, from the look on his face he did not. This was going to be a long day he thought his eyes went to his sister. He wondered if she was there in deep sleep would her body rot he shook he did not want to think that right now. He bet it was not a pretty site. For a guy who was smart he was sure dumb about his he thought.

"Hey Mokuba want some tea?"

"Yeah I mean yes please" he corrected after his brother gave him that look.

"I will come help" he suggested running after him leaving him alone with her.

Ok he was alone in a room with a semi dead girl, just great he thought. He looked at her face; she was like sleeping beauty somewhat. Pale creamy skin, rosy lips... he shook his head; he needed to get out of here.

He stood up about to leave when he heard his brother repeating that he was sorry, he sighed and sat back down. It was going to take a while to clean up the mess he created he thought. He was always clumsy was his after thought.

The father of the baby was in jail that he did not understand the reason for it, why was he, was he asking who was the baby of the father when he was him? Why did she look afraid and unwilling to tell him when he asked? What was so bad about knowing the father of the child is Tristan?

He was not suppose to listen in their conversation but he needed her to say that Tristan was the father so that he could finally let go and move on. Was she cheating on him? He did notice the wedding ring on her fourth finger when she started wearing it, was it why he blew up like he did? Was she sleeping with another man but she did not seem like that person he reasoned. Then what was it, he did not understand and it was giving him a headache. He bent forward placing his head on his palm.

Do you think he done it?" the little boy asked sitting in front of a small table located in the kitchen, with no mess in site as they drank tea or rather chocolate milk and Joey drank coffee. Joey shook his head and slipped his coffee, it was not likely. He offered him some crackers the salty kind, he heard of his hyper ness when consuming large amount of sugar.

"He is smart in business and other things but when it comes to this he totally suck at it" he mumbled.

"Well he should be our stepfather raised my brother into a businessperson with no time for Love" he defeated his brother; Joey smiled and told him to calm down.

"I am just saying."

He slumped in the chair wondering how long were they going to be in the kitchen cleaning up the messy, what he did not know was that they tricked him in thinking that Mokuba spilled something and was cleaning it up.

He was very tempted; he wanted to see if perhaps he could wake her. He laughed, like that was going to happen.

Maybe he could bring that idiot here and allow him to kiss her and wake her up he thought not liking the idea very much. He was destined to be single forever he thought sadly, he stood up and cautiously looked around as if about to do something forbidden.

He bend down brushing his lips before he straightened and started walking toward the kitchen never looking back, afraid that it did not work and that she was still there deep sleep. He Seto Kaiba was afraid, the reason was if he did not look back he would not know and would not get hurt.

"Come on time to go" he ordered, Mokuba nodded and said his goodbye to the mutt and ran to her bedroom to say goodbye to Sere.

He wanted to get out of here so he was not tempted in wanting to find out that his kiss had no affect.

He stood outside the car waiting for his brother to come out of the building. He checked his watch. How long does it take him to say goodbye to her he thought?

They were dancing and hugging, she was awake, she was awake, and that meant that he did it.

They were scaring her; she repeatedly asked what was going on? She silently asked herself why she was still alive, if she dreamt about was right she supposed to be dead. How was she alive then? She lifted her finger to her lips, she felt someone's lips on hers. It was giving her life somewhat, that sound stupid she thought.

It was then she noticed Mokuba was in her house, did that mean that he was here in addition, she wondered, she blushed to think that he saw her dressed like this.

"Oh my god your alive" they yelled and ran to hug her nearly squashing her in the process, she laughed forgetting to be embarrassed.

"Why am I alive?" they stopped hugging her and stared at her.

"Wait you knew you was going you die" her brother asked in confused she nodded.

"That was my last dream that Tristan stabbing me with a sword meant for Seto" she retold her dream, there mouth hung low in shook

"I do not know what happen? Joey and I was in the kitchen and my brother was in the room with you" the messy hair boy answered.

She blushed and pulled up her blanket

"Does he know you know?" she asked, they shook their heads.

She was a little disappointed that he did not know it yet, yet she was relived that he did not know.

She stayed up wondering how she was going to confront him and tell him the truth about the dreams and abut her- their baby.

He watched her from his place at the window as she debated on if she should ring the gate intercom, she been out there for an hour he estimated. He had been working straight with out stop after he came back from the mutt's house yesterday.

When he decide to take a break he found her outside his gate pacing back and forth. He watched her a few minutes before he willed himself away from the window, away from watching her and back to work.

He stared at the computer screen unable to concentrate, unable to work. His mind was on her; he sighed and leaned back closing his eyes.

If he did not find out what she wanted he was never going to get his work done, he figured.

He shut off his laptop after he stole a glance at the window to see she was still there. He opened the door to find his brother about to open the door to deliver food.

"Where are you going?" he asked, he just passed his brother afraid that if he delayed she would be gone.

He stood there watching her while the light rain soaked his clothing. He watched her walk away from the gate with her back toward him, he watched as she stopped a few feet away as if she was undecided.

When she turned around her, eyes widen. She blushed and looked down feeling sly at the moment.

To him, she never looked more beautiful standing there glowing as the light rain fell around her, never touching her lithe form. He stepped forward a few feet away from Serenity, took off his white trench coat, and draped it over her shoulder.

She looked up in surprised when she felt something warming her from the cold and the rain. She smiled as the blush on her cheeks deepened, did he see she shook and thought she was cold but actually, she was nervous. Oh god please she prayed.

They stood there in silence.

He wondered if Tristan was out of jail and came to wake her, his heart warmed when he thought perhaps he woke her up but that was impossible was it?

He did not look back after he felt as he took advantage of her when she was sleeping, he felt so guilty that he could not look straight in her eyes.

"Thank you I mean from... hum waking me up" she blushed as she thanked him, after finishing half of what she came here to say she looked down waiting for his reaction.

She felt her chin being lifted up until their eyes met, he leaned down and captures his lips in hers in a sweet kiss that fired up their desire for more. He gently touched her stomach where the baby was and smiled, he kissed her again forgetting about the rain, about everything except each other.

"The bachelor Seto Kaiba is off the market ladies, there is word that he is engaged to Serenity wheeler and will be marrying before the baby is born." The news reporter reported on business.

"In other news today is the wedding off serenity wheeler and Seto Kaiba's wedding, it is a small private wedding ceremony invitation only. Back to you Jim" the field reporter reported.

"Blah" Tristan screamed when he heard of the news report, it could have been him. He was going to be serenity's wife no matter what he thought punching the wall.

3148

This is my real, real, real ending. Sorry about the other one my writer's block.

I would like to thank:

People who read my story and are too lazy to review, do not worry I am just like you guys too.

Those who review and gave feed back:

Chapter 1

Lindsey )

Angel Blossom

kasadi

bibbiu392

YukikoAngel520

Tinyflyer02

RoseGoddess874

Chika of the high Mts

ice-cherry

Chapter 2

Roxana

Angel Blossom

kasadi

Chibi-Kari

Tinyflyer02

Chapter3

Angel Blossom

Kiriana

Kiriana

Tinyflyer02

Chapter4

chinxy

Lilly-Fang

Tinyflyer02

YukikoAngel520

Chapter5

chinxy

Tinyflyer02

Chapter 6

Angel Blossom

chinxy

YukikoAngel520

Daniella

Tinyflyer02

Chapter 7

Fluffy

YukikoAngel520

Angel Blossom

RoseGoddess874

chinxy

Chapter 8

Allie

chinxy

Chapter 9 I rewrote sorry about confusion 

chinxy

Koneko )

Roxana )

Everyone had a skill in writing even you. Moreover, I am good at stories about not good on essays.

Angel Blossom

Hum... I have no clue... sweatdrop.

RoseGoddess874

I have read some. Too lazy to review but I want you to continue writing and update faster I am not getting any younger wink.

chinxy

Sorry it is confusing I still confuse myself. That you have to read on to find out

Daniella

I am a serenity and Seto fan and also, a Mai and Joey fan.

chinxy

Have to read on my dear

Yup it is his teacher that Seto is dating.

YukikoAngel520

Love those kinds of stories, I have no clue why I do it

kasadi

turned into a cat


End file.
